Bringing in a Girl
by Mystical Moon Wolf
Summary: A girl in the Blade breakers a good idea or not? The Blade breakers agree but not all of them do. Guess who doesn't? Kai!


Bringing in a Girl  
  
My 3rd story and it's on Beyblade!!  
  
I hope it does well; anyway I'll get on with the story.  
  
--------- Change of scene  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
Kai's Troubles Return  
  
"Tyson get up, now" Tyson's grandfather instructed whacking Tyson with his Kendo stick.  
  
"No. I'm sleeping go away" Tyson answered.  
  
"Not anymore your not" Tyson's grandfather answered.  
  
"Precisely you woke me up" Tyson said getting out of bed and then asked yawning "What time is it?"  
  
"Well by the looks of it pretty late for school ma man" Tyson's grandfather answered with a grin. At the speed of light Tyson changed and ran out. "Dragoon" Tyson shouted and ran back home.  
  
"Here you go Tyson" his grandfather said giving Dragoon to Tyson. "What no tip" his grandfather asked.  
  
"Very funny here I'm running late and all you care about is your tip?" Tyson said and his grandfather just nodded.  
  
"The longer you spend here with me, you do know later you'll arrive at school" Tyson's grandfather said.  
  
"Hu-n? Right I got you, I'm leaving" Tyson said confused at first and then he left yet again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I bet you Tyson is going to be late Kenny and then he'll have to clean the whole classroom for a month" Hilary said with a smile.  
  
"He still has 5 minutes left; he'll be here and since when was it a month?" Kenny asked. Hilary didn't answer him.  
  
***Hurry up Tyson we've got places to go and people to see in this month*** Kenny thought.  
  
"I made it" Tyson said sliding into the classroom and also said proudly "In the nick of time. So Hilary you can't make me clean anything and  
  
I'm also up to date with other punishments".  
  
"Don't push it you're bond to mess up in something" Hilary explained.  
  
"Am not" Tyson said.  
  
"Are too" Hilary said and they continued it.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not" everyone else was staring at them to argue and then all of a sudden the school bell rang.  
  
"Class has begun Tyson so we'll continue this later. I'm going to be learning not wasting my time" Hilary said sitting down at her table. The teacher had walked in, in the middle of Hilary's speech.  
  
"Yeah if you learn too much your brain will pop. From then on you'll be called brainless Hilary" Tyson said beginning to charge up.  
  
"Please Tyson take your seat" Mrs. Kenkade said and Tyson didn't listen.  
  
"My brain won't pop the only person's brain that will or has is yours Tyson" Hilary said to back her brain up.  
  
"Will not" Tyson said angrily.  
  
"Will too" Hilary answered.  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will too" they continued like this for a while.  
  
"Please stop, please stop it" Mrs. Kenkade said with her voice getting smaller and smaller.  
  
"Well here we go again" Kenny said sighing and Tyson and Hilary continued on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"When are we going to get out of here? It's been months" Borris began to say.  
  
"Patience I've got someone coming to get us out of here, so this is our last day" Voltaire answered.  
  
"Tala" Borris said,  
  
"Yes sir" Tala answered.  
  
"Ask that man what time it is" Borris instructed.  
  
***Who does he think he is?" Tala thought and then said "Oh guard guy what time is it?" Tala asked.  
  
"Never you mind" the guard answered.  
  
"Tell him the time he wants to know when his mothers coming" Bryan said bored.  
  
"I do not." Tala started and then got the picture.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's ten past ten. Don't want to get hit again and don't ask any more questions" the guard said rubbing his head because he'd gotten hit by a woman the day before.  
  
"You got your time but what for?" Ian asked.  
  
"We wait just like Voltaire said" Spencer told them.  
  
"Very good Spencer" Voltaire said.  
  
***Whatever this old man is thinking of better work and we mustn't get caught*** Borris thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me can I help you young lady?" A policeman asked.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for a relative" the girl answered.  
  
"If you're here to visit him I could take you to him, if you tell me who it is?"  
  
"I don't remember his name so could you give me a tour?"  
  
"No not really you see I'm not allowed to give a tour as it'll take days".  
  
"Then tell me this, are Kai's evil and vicious grandfather here and his followers?" she asked bending the straw.  
  
"How do you know this? Wait are you a fan's of Kai's? I sure am and the rest of his team".  
  
***Please me a fan's of Kai's? More like an enemy*** the girl thought and then said in a high pitched voice "I'm his number one fan!" After she said it she went unimpressed with what she had said "Hugh".  
  
"They'll all here and have a floor to themselves".  
  
"Listen here, what's your name." the girl started.  
  
"It's on the badge" the policeman said.  
  
***Pathetic*** the girl thought and said "I know for certain my uncle isn't where they are as he despises them. Even though he's a criminal.  
  
So just tell me where they are Mr. Makoto Yamahashi" the girl said no longer so nice.  
  
"Very well, they're on the 2nd floor to left of the elevator and the right of the stairs got it?" Makoto said.  
  
"Got it, ah now I remember my uncle is on the 6th floor to the left of the stairs" the girl said.  
  
"You may go up but be careful" Makoto said and the girl had already started to walk away before he had said anything about leaving.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***2nd floor to the right of the stairs, I don't know why he didn't stop me for a security check. My claws were surely visible? Probably caught up in his world*** the girl thought running up the stairs to the 6th floor. ***Here we are but first I annihilate the security camera*** She thought and then destroyed it with her light blue blade.  
  
"Little lady are you here to rescue us?" the prisoners asked.  
  
"You all want to get out of here don't you?" she asked.  
  
"We do, all of us do" they answered her.  
  
"There's a catch" she said and they had second thoughts. "I want you all to create a diversion, to hold the policemen and then you may do whatever you want, I don't care!"  
  
"I accept you're offer" a prisoner behind her said.  
  
***Fools don't they know the police will get them? How thick are they?" ***  
  
"So come on how are going to get us out?" they all asked. The girl didn't answer, secured her gloves, with one slash of her gloves the metal was sliced and prisoner number one was free.  
  
"I owe you one" he said.  
  
"Remember our agreement and take the others out too" she said running away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yamahashi everyone on the 6th level has been freed and it looks like a cat slashed the metal bars".  
  
"Thanks you better get home or you'll get caught up in all the commotion" Makoto said confused.  
  
"I'm going" she said, ***this is so easy***  
  
"12-15, 12-15 on level 6, get there pronto" Makoto said on a tanoe and pressed a red button which triggered an alarm.  
  
"I better get to level 2" the girl said running up to level 2.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boys we'll be out soon" Voltaire said.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because that alarm going of was all the work of my new number one who I know I can trust" He answered.  
  
"What about us?" the boys asked.  
  
"Encase you haven't noticed were in prison and you all losing to the Blade breakers was a huge downfall. I hope you all haven't forgotten that" Borris said and they all frowned.  
  
"Sir I'm here".  
  
"That's your new number one?" Ian grunted.  
  
"She is now, I was depending on my grandson too much in the past" Voltaire answered.  
  
"I have exactly one hour Voltaire" She said.  
  
"Well stop yapping and get us out. If you can" Borris said.  
  
"Borris, I will" the girl said and once again launched her blade and destroyed the camera, even the tape inside it.  
  
"Hurry up, time is wasting" the boys began to say. The bars were slashed with the claws and everyone was getting freed. Once one cell was done she started on the others and eventually everyone was freed.  
  
"Let's hurry up and go" the girl with the gloves said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're out, we're finally out" they all kept saying as they ran out. There was a coach waiting outside and one by one they all filed into it.  
  
"This will take you to a very secure location; I'll be joining you later on in the day.  
  
"Who was that? I think I've seen her before" Spencer said.  
  
"I've never seen her? Or maybe I have?" Bryan said to Spencer.  
  
"Never set eyes on her, who is she?" Ian said.  
  
"I've seen her but I don't remember" Tala said and Ian looked at them three apparently he was the only one who hadn't seen her before. All the boys who were 13 and over had seen her but didn't remember.  
  
"I remember her but won't you say she reminds you of Kai?" Borris asked.  
  
"Kai!!" Tala said looking out the window while Borris was talking.  
  
"What was that for?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"Cause there he is with Mr. Dickenson" Tala answered.  
  
"Soon we'll get our revenge sooner than you think" Borris said.  
  
"Question still remaining, who's.?" Ian started and his question was cut off by the answer.  
  
"Kari" Voltaire's reply came proudly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't screw up at all today not one bit so who wins come on tell me who win's?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I won't say anything as you Tyson are at the bottom of everything" Hilary answered.  
  
"If I was then I won't be the world champion would I?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of what the weird what d'you m'call its" Hilary said.  
  
"You're just jealous you can't be me" Tyson said.  
  
"Sure I am" Hilary said sarcastically.  
  
"You even admit it" Tyson said.  
  
Hilary sighed and then said "look who's outside that shop".  
  
"Who is it? Is it the mental hospital here to take little Hilary!" Tyson teased.  
  
"I have you know two things Tyson one is it's not me who's mental, it's you and secondly Kai's window shopping not the mental hospital"  
  
Hilary said.  
  
"Should we bother him, he looks busy" Kenny said.  
  
"I'm sure he can squeeze us in except Hilary will be too fat to fit!" Tyson said.  
  
"Ahh, I'm not fat" Hilary screeched and it went right through Kenny and Tyson's ears.  
  
***What do they want? *** Kai thought to himself, looking at the three from the sides of his eyes.  
  
"Tyson I suggest you don't say anymore to Hilary" Kenny said.  
  
"Your right" Tyson agreed.  
  
"I am?" Kenny said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah because a scream like that can bring down a whole heard of steaming bulls" Tyson said.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Brainless Hilary, brainless Hilary" Tyson sang running across to the street.  
  
"Get back here Tyson, Tyson!" Hilary shouted after.  
  
"When will this end?" Kenny asked himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiya Kai what you up too?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai sighed and then asked "What do you want?"  
  
"Not exactly the hello I wanted but it'll do" Tyson said.  
  
"So Kai what are you doing, or rather watching?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I was having time to myself but now I'm not so sure" Kai said walking past her.  
  
"Right, I didn't catch any of that" Hilary said.  
  
"Hey Hilary, Kenny look at them claw marks" Tyson said string at the window and into the TV screen.  
  
"No way can it be human" Kenny said. Kai stopped walking away.  
  
"Kai came here and look" Tyson said.  
  
"Isn't Hiwatari you're last name Kai? Because there's a guy here related to you" Hilary said. Tyson, Kenny and Kai looked at the man very carefully.  
  
"That's Voltaire, he's out we're doomed" Kenny said panicking. Kai kept his eyes on the screen.  
  
"Kenny just take a chill pill" Hilary kept saying as Kenny was going over the top.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai and thought ***Kai is in more Danger than all us Blade breakers***  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe it their all out" Ray said at Tyson's house.  
  
"Yeah and what do you think he has planned for us?" Max asked.  
  
"No one is telling me who this Hiwatari guy is and he's related to Kai?" Hilary asked aggressively.  
  
"Hilary, there are more important things than who he is" Tyson said.  
  
"It is..." Hilary started.  
  
"Don't say anymore I'm on a role" Tyson said with his hand in front of Hilary.  
  
"We're the ones doing the thinking not you" Kenny said.  
  
"Chief we'll have to think to fast though, I'd hate to see what's in for us" Ray said.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Kai said getting up and beginning to leave.  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"You're the one in more danger" Ray said.  
  
"Let's have a vote" Hilary said.  
  
"What kind of vote?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Hands up for Kai being safe and being well hidden" Tyson said. Everyone's hands went up and Kai stared at them all.  
  
"Thanks for your concern guys but I don't want it and neither did I ask for it" Kai said coldly and then left. The thanks he said was a sarcastic one. "No one can say we didn't try" Tyson said.  
  
***What's Kai hiding from us? It better not lead us to a downfall*** Hilary thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why is nothing right? Why isn't it?" Kai asked himself looking into his reflection in the fountain water.  
  
"You can't catch me" Kai heard someone say and he was broken out of his thoughts. As he turned around in front of him stood two small girls and they were looking up at him.  
  
"You're a tower" one of them with black pigtails and a pink dress said.  
  
"No he's not he's Kyle from the Blade breaker's you know the one who plays with those spinning things?" the other girl with brown hair said.  
  
"Are you Kai or Kyle from the Blade Breakers?" the 1st girl asked. Kai stared at he two hoping they'd go away.  
  
"Well are you Kyle or Kai from the Blade breakers?"  
  
***They're not going to leave me, until I answer them*** Kai thought and then said coldly "Kai so?"  
  
The girls looked at Kai and he had no expression on his face. They both said again "Are you or are you not Kai?"  
  
***I just told them*** Kai thought and yet again said "Kai so?"  
  
"Ahh you're scary" the girls said running and wailing at the same time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kai if you're being nice that's not the way to do it" Ray said from behind him joking. Kai just turned around and looked at Ray with a blank face.  
  
"Remember me?" Hilary said popping out from behind Ray.  
  
"How could he forget?" Tyson said and Hilary glared at him.  
  
"Kai you don't have to face anything alone" Ray said.  
  
"He's right, you're not alone you've got us" Max added on.  
  
"We'll all work together to keep you safe, threw thick and thin" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah Kai, no matter how tuff" Kenny said.  
  
"Everything they said and more!" Hilary said.  
  
Kai stared at them and thought ***what will be the best thing to say? ***  
  
"If I want you all to be concerned for me then I'll ask for it" Kai said and then walked away but this time with a smile.  
  
"He won't even ask for it when he needs it" Tyson said.  
  
***We'll get you out of you're troubles Kai, all of us will*** Ray thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N so that's the 1st chapter done, please tell me how it was. I want to apologize if there were any spelling mistakes. No ones perfect, I know I'm not ~_~ 


End file.
